


Untitled

by Waywardkitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding Kink, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Dean Winchester/Alpha Sam Winchester, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardkitten/pseuds/Waywardkitten
Summary: A secret kink of Dean’s kinda just slips out. Sam has no objections.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> **This was written for SPN ABO Bingo.  
>  Square filled: Breeding kink**  
> This is just a short one I did for a porn gif drabble thing. I don't think it would be appropriate to post the gif here but you can find it in this story on [my tumblr](https://waywardkitten.tumblr.com/). Just click on my masterlist and you'll find it. Feedback is my drug of choice so pleas lemme know what you think!

Dean felt his cheek smoosh and drag along the bed frame at the end of the bed as Sam slid in and out of him in short, deep and lazy thrusts.  
“Ah-..ah..ah, _Sam!_ ”  
Sam thrusted in deep, pushing himself balls deep into the heat of his brother with a grunt.  
“Who?”  
“Alpha..”; Dean whispered shakily as another thrust almost knocked the air out of him. Sam pulled close, hooking his arms under Dean’s chest and shoulders, pistoning his hips in a rhythm that had his brother shaking beneath him.  
“Fuck, Sammy.. _Alpha_..so deep, breed me _so good_ ”

Dean stilled, tension filling his muscles. He couldn’t believe himself, that he’d actually moaned to be bred like some 50′s omega, barefoot and submissive. His overthinking came to an abrupt stop when Sam groaned loudly behind him, plastering his massive body over Dean’s and snaking a big warm hand around his midsection, stopping over his belly. He began thrusting in a torturous pace, slow and deep.

“Such a good omega.. _My Omega_.. Gonna breed you so full, Dean, gonna plug you up so you won’t lose a drop of my cum.. Keep you like that until you’re all round with my pups.. would you like that? I would. Keep you round and swollen always, keep breeding you full of alpha cum until you’re knocked up ten times over” 

Dean mewled and arched against Sam, squirming and desperate. He knew this was just things said in the moment and that Sam would never make a decision like that for them without getting the a-okay from Dean first.

That didn’t make it any less hot. 

Dean writhed in Sam’s grip, keening as the hand on his belly gently stroked and kneaded where he for now was still flat. The thought made his dick twitch and he started to shamelessly rutt against the mattress, wild for some kind of sensation against his neglected cock.  
“Good omega, pretty omega, _my_ omega..”, Sam rambled breathless and frantic “..so tight and wet and warm for me.. gonna knot you right up, you want that, huh?”

Dean whimpered and pushed back against Sam’s thrusts.  
“Want it.. want your knot..want your pups.. _please_ , Alpha”  
Sam groaned loudly, a growl rumbling in his chest as he pushed the swelling at the base of his cock past Deans red and used rim. That’s all it took for Dean to topple over the edge and he came in almost painful jolts of pleasure, drenching his own cook and sheets in white pearly cum.

Dean clenching and shaking on Sam’s knot was too much for the alpha and he soon followed him over the edge pulsing thick ropes of seed into his brother’s heat. He collapsed with a content huff on top of Dean, gently rolling them over in a more comfortable position.  
“It’s a good thing you’re on the pill, because we need to that again.. a lot”


End file.
